The City on the Edge of Forever
Streszczenie thumb|Edith Keeler i Jim Kirk Wstęp trafia w strefę turbulencji czasowych w pobliżu nieznanej planety. Wskutek dystorsji konsola mostka wybucha i rani porucznika Sulu. Doktor McCoy zostaje wezwany na mostek celem udzielenia pomocy. Przygotowuje [[hypoiniektor] z preparatem o nazwie cordrazine, przy czym Kirk ostrzega, że to "mocny towar". Po przywróceniu Sulu do przytomności, statkiem ponownie wstrząsają turbulencje. McCoy upada I przypadkiem wstrzykuje sobie pełną dawkę cordrazyny. Krzyczy z bólu. Objawy uboczne przedawkowania tego leku to paranoja, I teraz doktor czuje się zagrożony śmiercią z rąk czających się wokół niego "morderców". Wyrywa się Spock'owi i ucieka z mostka. Kirk stawia na nogi oddziały ochrony. Akt I :"Dziennik kapitański, wpis uzupełniający. Dwie krople cordrazyny mogą uratować człowiekowi życie, a dawka, którą otrzymał McCoy, jest stokrotnie większa. W pomieszaniu I groźnym amoku uciekł z mostka. Wszystkie pokłady zostały postawione w stan gotowości. Nie mamy pojęcia, czy obłęd będzie stały czy tylko czasowy, ani też, co zrobi McCoy." McCoy umyka oddziałom ochrony, dostaje się do hali transportu, obezwładnia porucznika Kyle'a i przesyła się na najbliższą planetę. Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Scott, Galloway jeszcze jeden oficer ochrony teleportują się na poszukiwanie doktora. Podczas poszukiwań Spock i Kirk odkrywają źródło zaburzeń temporalnych. To dziwny, jajowaty, kamienny krąg. Po dyskusji Spocka i Kirka, portal przedstawia się im jako Strażnik Wieczności, i jako istota, która jest własnym początkiem i końcem. Zaczyna odtwarzać ziemską historię wewnątrz kręgu. McCoy zostaje odnaleziony i obezwładniony przez Vulcan nerve pinch. Potem Kirk i Spock wracają do portalu. Spock jest zły,m że nie zarejestrował wcześniejszych obrazów. Rozpoczyna nagrywanie. McCoy budzi się i pojmuje, że portal może być drogą ucieczki. Rzuca się między Kirka a Spocka i wskakuje do kręgu, w ziemską przeszłość. Zaraz potem Uhura zauważa, że kontakt z Enterprise zniknął. Strażnik wyjaśnia, że historia została zmieniona I statek nie istnieje. Akt II :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna nieznana. Czas dla nas przestał istnieć. McCoy, który jest teraz gdzieś w przeszłości, zmienił linię czasu. Zmieniła się cała ziemska historia. Nie ma statku ''Enterprise. Mamy tylko jedną szansę. Poprosiliśmy Strażnika, by ponownie ukazał nam ziemską historię: Spock i ja wkroczymy w czas razem i zobaczymy, co dokładnie zmienił McCoy." Kirk oraz Spock są zmuszeni do wejścia w portal i powstrzymania doktora przed zmianą historii. Spock używa swego tricordera do ustalenia najwłaściwszego momentu przejścia. Przybywają na Ziemię, do USA w 1930 roku. Wyróżniają się z otoczenia dzięki mundurom Gwiezdnej Floty i spiczastym uszom Spocka. Kirk kradnie ubrania, by trudniej ich było rozpoznać. Policjant łapie ich na gorącym uczynku, a gdy daje się zagadać kiepskimi wyjaśnieniami, zostaje obezwładniony przez Vulcan nerve pinch. Nie wiedząc, dokąd się udać, przyjaciele ukrywają się w piwnicy Misji przy Dwudziestej Piątej ulicy, by się przebrać. Tu spotykają Edith Keeler, kobietę, która prowadzi misję. Usłyszawszy wyjaśnienie, że nie mają pieniędzy, Edith oferuje im pracę przy sprzątaniu misji, płatną po 15¢/ za godzinę, dziesięć godzin dziennie. Po lanczu Edith chwali Kirka za pracę, którą on i Spock wykonali, i pyta, czy mają gdzie spać. Informuje, ze tam, gdzie mieszka, można wynająć pokój za dwa dolary tygodniowo. Nie mając dostępu do informacji ani możliwości sprawdzenia, kiedy przybędzie Mccoy, przyjaciele wydają swe zarobione pieniądze na części potrzebne do zmodyfikowania tricordera. Po trzech dniach pracy Kirk wraca z zakupów z kilkoma potrzebnymi częściami. Spock jest niezadowolony z poziomu technologii roku 1930. Spędza całe godziny na budowaniu obwodów i połączeń. W końcu, po kilku próbach, tricorder zaczyna coś pokazywać. Spock widzi nekrolog Edith Keeler. Gdy pokazuje nagranie Kirkowi – widzą reportaż ze spotkania Edith z prezydentem Franklinem D. Rooseveltem sześć lat później. Nie może mieć dwóch przyszłości; odkryli punkt, w którym McCoy zmienił historię. Ale czy ją uratował czy zabił? I jak? "Co jeśli Edith Keeler musi umrzeć?" pyta Spock wzburzonego Kirka. Akt III McCoy przybywa tydzień po Kirku i Spocku. Jego twarz jest cała w plamach wskutek działania cordrazyny. Krzyczy, "Zabójcy! Mordercy!". Spotyka bezdomnego który mieszka przy misji i wypytuje go o lokalizację, planetę, czas i konstelacje. Szok spowodowany nieznanym miejscem, połączony z efektem leku, powoduje u doktora utratę przytomności. Bezdomny obszukuje go i znajduje fazer. Gdy próbuje go otworzyć, uruchamia procedurę przeładowania i znika razem z bronią. Po odzyskaniu przytomności McCoy orientuje się, że wciąż jest pod wpływem cordrazyny I w poszukiwaniu pomocy dociera do misji, gdzie zajmuje się nim Edith. Mimo że w jadalni, do której wszedł, znajduje się Spock, nie dochodzi do ich spotkania. Kontynuując swoją pracę Spock dochodzi do wniosku, że McCoy zmienił historię, ratując życie Edith. Keeler zorganizowała później ruch pokojowy, który powstrzymał USA przed włączeniem się w II wojnę– a to dało Niemcom czas potrzebny do wyprodukowania ciężkiej wody i głowic nuklearnych. Mając taką broń naziści opanowali cały świat. Kirk wyznaje, że jest zakochany w Edith Keeler. Spock informuje go, "''Edith Keeler musi umrzeć." Akt IV Skutki zatrucia lekiem powoli mijają, i McCoy w końcu odzyskuje siły na tyle, by zadeklarować pomoc w misji. Edith mówi, że "młody człowiek" zabiera ją dziś na film, w którym gra Clark Gable. McCoy zaskakuje Edith, gdyż okazuje się, że nie ma pojęcia, kim jest Clark Gable. Tego samego wieczoru Kirk i Edith ida na randkę. Gdy przechodzą przez ulicę, Edith mówi, że idą na fil z Clarkiem Gable. Kirk pyta, "Na co?" Edith odpowiada, że Dr. McCoy mówił tak samo. Kirk, usłyszawszy o obecności McCoy'a, mówi Edith, by poczekała i wraca biegiem do misji,wołając Spocka. Gdy jest już po drugiej stronie, McCoy wychodzi z frontowych drzwi. Obejmują się z wyrazem radości i ulgi Edith, zdezorientowana tym, co się dzieje, przechodzi przez ulicę tuż przed nadjeżdżającym samochodem. Kirk, Spock, i McCoy widzą, co się dzieje. Kirk przytrzymuje McCoy'a I nie pozwala mu ruszyć Edith na pomoc. "Wie pan, co pan właśnie zrobił?" pyta wzburzony McCoy. Kirk, oniemiały z bólu, odpycha go. Spock odpowiada, "On wie, doktorze. On wie." Skorygowawszy historię trzej mężczyźni wracają przez portal do swoich czasów. Strażnik oferuje im więcej możliwości, ale Kirk odmawia, mówiąc tylko "Wynośmy się stąd do diabła." Cierpiący Kirk I reszta zwiadu wracają na Enterprise. Historia została naprawiona, lecz przerażającym kosztem. Gdy zwiad znika, na planecie znów słychać jedynie wycie wiatru, a Strażnik czeka na następną chwilę, gdy ktoś zada mu pytanie. Pamiętne cytaty "Już niedługo człowiek będzie umiał wyzwolić niewiarygodną energię, może nawet atomową, energię, która na koniec powiedzie nas w inne światy... na czymś w rodzaju gwiezdnych statków. A człowiek, który dosięgnął gwiazd, znajdzie steż sposób, by nakarmić miliony głodujących i zniszczyć choroby. Znajdziemy sposób, by każdemu dać nadzieję na wspólną przyszłość. A to dni, dla których warto żyć..." : - Edith Keeler "Pytanie. Jeszcze nim wasze słońce zapłonęło, nim poczęła się wasza rasa, ja juz czekałem... na pytanie." : - Strażnik Wieczności "Wasz statek, wasz poczatek. Wszystko, co znaliście...odeszło." : - Strażnik Wieczności "Jesteś maszyną, czy istotą?" "Jestem obojgiem, i żadnym z nich. Jestem własnym początkiem I końcem." "... Nie widzę sensu w odpowiadaniu zagadkami." "Odpowiadam na taki poziomie, abyście mogli mnie zrozumieć." : - Kirk, ' Strażnik Wieczności ', i'Spock' "Portal czasowy: drzwi do różnych czasów I wymiarów, jeśli się nie mylę." "Nie mylisz się na tyle, na ile jest to dla ciebie możliwe. Twoja wiedza naukowa jest prymitywna z oczywistych powodów." : - Spock i ' Strażnik Wieczności ' "Mój przyjaciel jest oczywiście Chińczykiem. Widzę, że zauważył pan jego uszy. To łatwo wytłumaczyć." "Być może ten niefortunny wypadek, jaki miałem w dzieciństwie." "Nieszczęśliwy wypadek w dzieciństwie. Wsadził głowę pod mechaniczną… żniwiarkę do ryżu. Szczęśliwie był tam akurat amerykański misjonarz który w cywilu był, hm... chirurgiem plastycznym." : - Kirk i Spock, wyjaśniający wygląd Spocka policjantowi "Kłamstwo to marny sposób na powiedzenie cześć." : - Edith Keeler "Co... co to licha to jest?" "Kończę właśnie, proszę pani, budowę mnemonicznych obwodów, przy użyciu kamiennych nozy ... i niedźwiedzich skór." : - Edith Keeler i Spock "Ty! Co to za planeta?" : - McCoy, wciąż pod działaniem cordrazyny, do bezdomnego "Nie! Nie uciekaj! Nie zabiję cię! To ONI zabijają! Nie uciekaj, nie zabiję cię!!" : - McCoy do bezdomnego mężczyzny "Spock... Ja chyba... Zakochałem się w Edith Keeler." "Jim, Edith Keeler musi umrzeć." : - Kirk i Spock "Specjalnie mnie pan powstrzymał! Mogłem ją uratować! Czy pan wie, co pan właśnie zrobił?" "On wie, doktorze... on wie." : - McCoy i Spock, po tym, jak Kirk powstrzymał McCoy'a przed ocaleniem Edith "Czas wrócił do normy; wszystko jest jak przedtem. Wiele takich podróży jest możliwe. Pozwólcie się tam zabrać." : - ' Strażnik Wieczności ', po powrocie Kirka, Spocka i McCoy'a "Zabierajmy się stąd w diabły." : - Kirk, do zwiadu, po naprawieniu linii czasu Zza kulis Grafika:Guardian_of_Forever,_2267.jpg‎ Historia i produkcja * Gdy Dr. McCoy upada na obramowanie mostka Enterprise łamie je. Aktor DeForest Kelley zakrywa uszkodzone miejsce ręką. * Strażnik Wieczności twierdzi, że jest własnym początkiem i końcem. Jednak gdy Kirk pyta, czy może on zmienić szybkość ukazywania się zdarzeń, Strażnik odpowiada, że tak to zostało "zrobione" I on nie może nic zmienić. Wydaje się to stać w sprzeczności z logiką: maszyna/istota zdolna do samokreacji (jego własny początek), nagle nie może sama siebie zmienić. W tym samym dialogu mamy następną sprzeczność, gdy Strażnik mówi, że "...został zrobiony, by oferować przeszłość w ten sposób," i nie jest zdolny jej zmienić, co sugeruje, że jednak został stworzony przez kogoś jeszcze starszego niż on. **''Być może zdolność do samokreacji nie jest tożsama z możliwością dokonywania zmian siebie, a może Strażnik deklaruje "niezmienność" wiedząc, że gdyby zmienił coś z siebie, zmieniłby również historię. Wypowiedź Strażnika o jego naturze, zrozumiana przez Spocka jako określenie istoty bardzo ambitnej, może po prostu oznaczać, że egzystuje on poza czasem i przestrzenią.'' * Zespół od efektów specjalnych nadał Strażnikowi ksywkę "Wielki Orzecht." * W tym odcinku data gwiezdna nie zostaje oznaczona. Bjo Trimble oznaczył datę na 3134 bazując na oryginale Harlana Ellison'a , który zawierał datę 3134.6-8. * In Ellison's first treatment for this episode, Edith's last name was Koestler. The city they traveled back in time to was Chicago. * Edith Keeler mówi do Kirka "Pozwól mi pomóc". Kirk odpowiada, "Za sto lat sławny pisarz napiszą dzieło o tym tytule. Postawi te trzy słowa na pierwszym miejscu, nawet przed 'Kocham cię." Kirk mówi, że pisarz będzie pochodził z planety krążącej wokół lewej gwiazdy w pasie Oriona. Dziś wiemy, że Zeta Orionis (lub Alnitak) to system trójgwiazdowy. Apokryfy * Gold Key Comics' w serii TOS zaprezentowała sequel tej historii. Był to numer #56 "No Time Like the Past". * Oryginalny scenariusz Ellison'a, i adaptacja Blish'a, zawierają scenę finałową, w której Spock współczuje zdruzgotanemu Kirkowi i proponuje mu wspólną wyprawę na Vulcan w celu zdobycia doświadczenia, jak zwalczać niepożądane emocje. *W "Provenance of Shadows", książce napisanej przez Davida R George'a III, ukazana jest wersja, w której McCoy ratuje Edith i zostaje uwięziony w przeszłości. McCoy przez jakiś czas stara się wysłać sygnał w przyszłość, wkrótce jednak pojmuje, że pomoc nie nadejdzie. Podróżuje na północ, zatrzymując się w końcu i osiedlając w małym miasteczku niedaleko Atlanty. Zostaje miejscowym lekarzem, żeni się z pewną wdową, i w końcu ginie z rąk nazistów którzy w tej linii czasu opanowują USA). Znaczenie dla przyszłych wydarzeń * Ten odcinek jako jedyny w Star Trek otrzymał Writers Guild of America Award. Ellison odebrał nagrodę za "Najlepiej Napisany Epizod Dramatyczny". * Ten sam portal załoga odwiedziła w the animated series odcinek Yesteryear andi kilku książkach. thumb| Artystycznie zmontowana okładka *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy wspomniano w Star Trek o nazistowskich Niemcach. Rasa, która przejęła ich styl była potem ukazana w . Temat został przedstawiony też w , gdzie Hirogen przejmuje i uzywa holodeku do odtworzenia nazistowskich Niemiec, a później w , i Storm Front, gdzie agent Temporal Cold War wysyła kapitana Archera i ''Enterprise'' NX-01 w czasy II wojny. Image:time vortex planet.jpg|Oryginalne zdjęcie planety Strażnika Image:time vortex planet remastered.jpg|...i remasterowane Występują *William Shatner jako Kirk *Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie *Joan Collins jako Edith Keeler Również *DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą *James Doohan jako Scott *George Takei jako Sulu *Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura oraz *John Harmon jako Rodent *Hal Baylor jako Policjant *David L. Ross jako Galloway *John Winston jako Kyle (określany jako "szef transportu") *Bartell La Rue jako głos Strażnika Niewymienieni *Eddie Paskey jako Leslie *Howard Culver jako Pijak *Cary Loftin jako kierowca *Adolf Hitler jako Adolf Hitler (głos) Kaskaderzy *Dave Perna jako dubler DeForest Kelley'a *Bobby Bass jako dubler Jamesa Doohana *Mary Statler jako dubler Joan Collins cs:The City on the Edge of Forever de:Griff in die Geschichte en:The City on the Edge of Forever (episode) es:The City on the Edge of Forever fr:The City on the Edge of Forever (épisode) ja:危険な過去への旅（エピソード） nl:The City on the Edge of Forever Kategoria:Odcinki TOS